


Now and Forever

by Autumn_Froste



Category: Black Widow (Comics), Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 07:30:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5618740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumn_Froste/pseuds/Autumn_Froste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint tells Natasha how much she means to him, in a song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now and Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks Harngin for betaing for such short notice. You're the best!!!
> 
> As always comments are appreciated and Thanks for Reading!

Now and Forever - [Richard Marx](https://www.google.com/search?espv=2&biw=1440&bih=765&q=richard+marx&stick=H4sIAAAAAAAAAONgVuLUz9U3MC6xMDUCAIA-Z2kNAAAA&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwiUzfGtsozKAhVS7mMKHcKRBo0QMQgeMAA)

 

Clint lazily walked over and picked up his guitar that he’d brought to the beach with him. He strummed a few notes and then he started to sing in his raspy voice.

 

 _Whenever I’m weary_  
_From the battles that rage in my head_  
_You make sense of madness_  
_When my sanity hangs by a thread_  
_I lose my way but still you seem to understand_  
_Now and forever_  
_I will be your man_

 

“Did you know Barton could sing and play,” Tony asked no one in particular.

“Shut up Tony,” Pepper said smiling as she handed him a beer.

 

_Sometimes I just hold you_  
_Too caught up in me to see_  
_I’m holding a fortune_  
_That heaven has given to me_  
_I’ll try to show you each and every way I can_  
_Now and forever_  
_I will be your man_

 

Natasha sat across from Clint and smiled up at him. She always loved listening to him play and sing. He kicked a red small box to her bare feet. She raised an eyebrow and opened it. She looked up at Clint and he smiled at her with a hopeful look on his face. Tears were threatening to fall as she nodded.

 

 _Now I can rest my worries and always be sure_  
_That I won’t be alone anymore_  
_If I’d only known you were there all the time_  
_All this time_

 

“Wait, did he just propose,” Tony asked.

“Shut up, Tony,” Pepper wiped a tear from her eye.

“I’m never gonna top that,” he grumbled quietly.

 

 _Until the day the ocean doesn’t touch the sand_  
_Now and forever_  
_I will be your man_  
_Now and forever_  
_I will be your man_

 

As soon as he finished playing the last few notes he dropped to his knees beside Nat and looked into her green eyes, “Will you marry me Natalia Alianova Romanova?”

 

Nat held her left hand out to him and smiled, “What took you so long?”


End file.
